


You Spin Me Round Like A Record Baby

by ConfessionsOfALawStudent



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfALawStudent/pseuds/ConfessionsOfALawStudent
Summary: Basically made up from a scene I wrote about Charity & Vanessa packing up Vanessa’s stuff from her house and moving into the pub. It will continue from then on - some based on missing scenes in the show and some I completely made up. Each title will be the name of a song which will feature in the chapter - enjoy this fluffiness and completely pointless musings from the mind of a stressed law student.





	You Spin Me Round Like A Record Baby

“Right Noah, please can you help us pack up some of Vanessa’s stuff so we can move it to our house, come on babe, I’ll let you have an extra 2 hours on your Xbox tonight?”

“Yeah fine whatever”, Noah answered a little huffily. 

Noah and Charity made their way to Vanessa’s place and on auto pilot mode Charity knocks as she opens the door. 

“Babe I brought reinforcements to help with the packing”, Charity said as she walked into Vanessa’s current house. 

“Oh hey, sorry I was just getting Johnny ready to go to Rhona’s”, she said as she came down the stairs with Johnny in tow. 

“That’s okay babe, I brought Noah to help - hey Johnnybobs!” Charity added after giving Vanessa a quick kiss. 

Vanessa walked Johnny out to Rhona who was in her car waiting to take Johnny and Leo out for the rest of the day so Vanessa could do what she needed to do without being distracted by the little ones. 

“Thanks for this Rhona, I’ll buy you a drink later as a proper thank you” Vanessa said strapping Johnny into a car seat.

“Buy me a drink? Ness your girlfriend owns half the place and you’re gonna be living there we both know the drink will be on the house”, Rhona said teasing her mate.

“Oh shut up you” Vanessa answered laughing and stepping away from the car as she waved at them.

“See you later”, Rhona said before restarting the car and Vanessa continued to wave till she got back to her front door.

She walked back into her house to start the packing up.

“Right Noah, if you could start in the living room by putting all of Johnny’s toys in boxes and then labelling them the best you can please”, Vanessa asked him whilst passing him boxes and a marker pen.

“Yeah sure, what are you guys gonna do, or do I even wanna know”, Noah said impliedly, placing the boxes on the floor. 

“Err excuse me were gonna be packing up stuff in Vanessa’s bedroom in a mature and dignified manner”, Charity said in the most formal way she could manage, causing Vanessa to laugh. 

“Yeah okay we’ll see how long that lasts”, Noah says chuckling to himself.

Charity just threw a scatter cushion in his direction before making her way upstairs with Vanessa. 

They started by putting as much stuff as they could onto Vanessa’s bed. Vanessa was sorting out her clothing to take to Charity’s whilst Charity was sorting out the contents of the drawers in Vanessa’s nightstand. 

When she opened the second draw, she was confused.

“Ness, why is there a draw full of hand sanitiser? How dirty do you think I am?” Charity asked confusion lacing the tone of voice. 

“Do you really want me to answer that Charity?”, Vanessa replied looking up at Charity, temporarily stopping what she was doing. 

Charity just laughed knowing that Vanessa was referring to Charity’s gutter brain. 

“Well you haven’t been complaining have you?”, Charity shot back after composing herself. 

“Look with the job that I have its nice to have hand sanitiser handy from when I come back from those horrible late night call outs from you know having to, as you eloquently put it last time ‘sticking my hands up cows’”, Vanessa answered making Charity laugh. 

“Well why have you got so many? I mean you could open a small branch of Boots in here selling this stuff”, Charity said.

“Look babe the sooner we get all this done, the sooner we can you know..together in our house”, Vanessa answered throwing Charity a smug but sexy wink.  
Charity just smiled knowingly and carried on packing the stuff from the nightstand into boxes. 

Vanessa had gotten to the back of her wardrobe where a part of her youth was revealed. 

“Oh my god, I can’t even believe that I still have this”, Vanessa said taking the item out of her wardrobe.

“What’s that babe?”, Charity asked looking back at her. 

“My record player I got for my birthday when I was about 10. I loved this I even took it to Uni with me”, Vanessa said reminiscing. 

Charity got up from where she was knelt on the floor and went to look in the box of records that was with the player.

“Wow, so you did have better taste in music back then!”, Charity replied sarcastically whilst sifting through the records which contained a plethora of artists such as T-Rex, Rolling Stones, The Beatles, The Beach Boys to name but a few. 

Vanessa ignored Charity’s jibe about her music taste.

“Ooh I wonder if my favourite one is still in here”, Vanessa said having a look back through her old music collection. 

Charity carried on sifting through the collection with Vanessa.

“Oh here it is”, she said picking up the LP and handing it to Charity who took the LP from her to have a look at it. 

At this moment a knock came from the door.

“Come in”, Vanessa said as Charity was oblivious to her surroundings slightly, still looking at the LP and taking it out of its sleeve.

“Hey, I’ve finished packing Johnny’s stuff. What is that?”, Noah asked walking in and looking at his mother.

“Its The Beach Boys babe”, Charity said as if it was obvious.

“No, I mean that round thing with the whole in the middle”, Noah asked referring to the record in Charity’s hands. 

“Oh my god I think i just felt myself age by 20 years”, Charity said shocked. 

“Thanks for packing Johnny’s stuff Noah and that darling is what is known as a record, a bit like a CD or an iPod but that were around in the 80s.You’re mother and I were just reminiscing”, Vanessa said in reply to Noah’s question. 

“Oh okay then - so were The Beach Boys on the music scene when you were both born then?”, Noah asked.

“Oi! Cheeky! The Beach Boys were mostly associated with the 60s - 10 years before me and Vanessa were born I’ll have you know!”, Charity replied mock offended. Whilst Vanessa just laughed at the fact that she knows where & who Noah gets his cheekiness from.


End file.
